


Complete (Finding Our Missing Pieces)

by JudasComplex



Series: Detective and the Delinquent [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, First Time, I don't think they're underage anymore?, I'm still not sure I should post this, Sex, Use your own discretion, about damn time, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudasComplex/pseuds/JudasComplex
Summary: They've been "dating" for about a year now, and still can't seem to figure out how to hold hands like a normal couple. So Naoto gets an idea that might finally let her and Kanji feeling more comfortable around each other...and the night goes much better and much further than either expected.





	Complete (Finding Our Missing Pieces)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Zombie Jesus Day! As evidence of my resurrection from the dead (because a year and a half of silence, really) I present to you some Naoto/Kanji sexy times! \o/ This takes place in the same timeline as Thunderstorm/Lightning, but outside of one small reference, you don't need to have read either of those to enjoy this one. (But it'll be extra nice for T/L fans!)
> 
> I'm still not convinced I should post this. It's the first really...at-all-explicit thing of mine I've ever shared. But, I have people asking for it *coughyouknowwhoyouarecough* so I thought I'd oblige.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It was strange, a mix of familiar and impersonal. Neither of them had been comfortable inviting the other to their house: the estate was large but certainly not a place Naoto was comfortable attempting this in, and Kanji had nixed the idea of staying at the textile shop early on. _Ma's got ears like a hawk. No way._ And so, through a stuttered conversation delivered as best as she could through a face burning as brightly as hers had, she'd convinced Yukiko to arrange a discreet room at her family's inn.

The older girl had been all too happy to help, never asking for specifics and assuring complete and utter secrecy. It was likely the only member of their friend base they would have been able to get that from. Yukiko hadn't laughed, or acted surprised, or anything to put Naoto off the conversation. She'd just smiled, nodded, and asked what day she wanted the room for, and for how many people.

So now the moment had come, and through an artfully staggered entrance, Naoto Shirogane and Kanji Tatsumi found themselves alone in a beautiful room at the Amagi Inn—utterly paralyzed, having made it this far in their plan and with much less resistance than either had expected.

The occasion had been Naoto's suggestion, much to Kanji's surprise. They had been...well, “dating” wasn't quite the right word, but they had been forming a relationship over the past year, and it had taken a decided turn for the romantic, though neither had said the words to make it official. Hands silently, secretly laced in a movie theatre. A subtle lean against the other during a lunch on the roof. A scavenger hunt of their first Valentine's Day, ending with Naoto waiting after school at the gazebo near the Samegawa, desperately hiding her smile from a flustered—but triumphant—Kanji. A package slipped into her shoe locker on White Day, containing several handmade white chocolates and a stunning charm bracelet, each charm clearly picked to reflect the wearer: a magnifying glass, a stack of books, a beaker, among others—and the one that amused her the most, a small television set. She'd worn it consistently for the rest of the school year, and never once doubted her choice as soon as she saw Kanji's eyes light on it—and the small shy smile he always got when he saw it.

He'd kissed her for the first time that night, as they sat on the benches on the hill overlooking the town. Very few words had been spoken, as she rested back against his chest, but as he'd said her name and she looked up at him, he'd bit the bullet and tried. She hadn't been expecting it, neither of them quite knew what to do, and so it was just as awkward and off-target as the rest of their time together had been. They'd laughed it off, both blushing bright in the dark, and then tried again—this time, Naoto resting on her knees on the bench in front of him, the two facing each other.

It hadn't lasted long, and it had been a chaste kiss, but one they'd both felt burning on their skin for days to come.

After that, it had been casually (or at least, as casually as they could make it) integrated into their days. A kiss on the cheek from her to him after lunch; a quick peck on the lips from him to her as they parted ways at the textile shop after school. They kept blushing, and avoiding each other's eyes, and being generally awful at being a couple each time—and finally, with the school year over, Naoto arranged the evening—and here they sat.

“So...uh.” Kanji coughed, rolling his shoulders. Naoto was finally getting used to seeing him with black hair instead of the bleach blonde. The glasses were more familiar; after all, they'd all worn glasses of some kind in the TV. “You never really told me what you wanted t'do here.”

Naoto took a breath and nodded, taking a seat in a chair across from him. “It...perhaps has not come of much of a surprise that despite our...increased familiarity with each other, we are not entirely comfortable with each other in a physical element.”

Kanji blinked at her. “Try 'at again?”

Naoto glared. “We are still...uncomfortable with physical affection. Whereas other relationships at this phase may be more demonstrative—or at least fluid—we still trip over ourselves. I thought that perhaps if we had a dedicated time to become more acquainted with each other, it might help.”

His eyes narrowed, and he pushed his glasses up on his nose. “So...you got us a room at the Amagi Inn...so we could get better at makin' out.”

Naoto's face flushed and she huffed out a breath. “That is...well, perhaps not an incomplete assessment. But I mean m-more than just that.” She shifted in her seat. “I'm very attracted to you, Kanji. I believe that feeling is reciprocated.”

Now it was Kanji's turn to blush. “Well, y-yeah. You know that. Haven't exactly made it a secret.”

“So I have noticed that for two people attracted to one another, we come into physical contact very rarely.” He blinked at her, and she continued. “Take for instance Yukiko-san and Naoki-kun. I've witnessed them on several occasions, walking to or from school with their arms around each other. Holding hands, having quiet personal conversations between classes. There is no mistaking their affection for one another.”

“...Yeah? So?”

“From what I have observed, that is more the norm than not. Perhaps on the far end of the spectrum, I remember Rise-san's behavior around Senpai during her year here.”

Kanji rolled his eyes. “They weren't datin', though. An' tha's just how Rise-senpai is.”

“But it is more common than not,” Naoto stressed. “True, Rise-san has a particular level of...comfort beyond her personal space, but she is still closer to the median than we appear to be.”

“So what's your plan, Naoto?” Kanji leaned back in his chair. “You always got one, so hit me.”

“My plan is...that we take this evening to break the unspoken taboo we seem to have inflicted on ourselves.” She stood up, walking over to him so that she was standing next to the chair, and sat down on the arm, turned half-back to face him. “We are not the same people as we were at the end of last year, Kanji. We should not be acting like them. We...are allowed to act as two in love.” She traced her fingertips through his hair, touch soft.

He went still under her hand, and he turned his head just enough so that he could look up to her eyes—odd, on the arm of the chair she was just enough taller than him that he had to look up. “Y-you mean that.”

“What? That we're permitted to act that way? Of course.”

“No.” Now he shifted his whole posture, facing her head-on. “That...” He swallowed. “That we're in love. That...that you love me.”

Her hand paused, but then traced down to brush her fingers along his cheek and jaw. “I suppose we haven't actually properly made confessions to one another, have we?” The faintest hint of a smile brushed across her lips, and Kanji found himself watching them. “Yes, Kanji, I mean that. I do love you. I would not be here if I did not feel such.”

For once, it wasn't just Kanji's face that felt hot; his whole body had just had a surge of heat rush through it, and his mind was spinning. Even after the whole past year, it was still surreal to hear those words leave the detective's mouth. It wasn't until he saw her expression shift from serenely amused to mildly concerned that he realized that she was expecting a response. “Oh—shit, sorry. Yeah. Of course. I-I love you too.” _Now_ his face was burning.

“Then as I believe one might say: show me.”

It took a moment for the sentence to set in, and that yes, Naoto had just said that and yes, she was being serious. Reaching up, he set his hand against her cheek—which she closed her eyes at, leaning slightly into the touch. That cemented it for Kanji. His hand slid back so that his fingers could curl around the back of her neck, and he pulled her over to press a kiss against her lips. Kanji could feel sparks of electricity shoot across his skin as Naoto slid her hand into his hair again, burying her fingers in the dark strands.

A moment later, as Naoto shifted to move closer, she made a soft noise against his lips and pulled back. It took a few seconds for Kanji's brain to click back into action in order to speak. “S'wrong?”

“An inconvenient angle.” She stood from her perch on the arm of the chair, but then was at a loss for where to go. The chair wasn't really big enough to seat two people, and the both of them standing was an utter loss due to the difference in height. After a moment's deliberation, with a crimson blush on her cheeks, she stepped forward and set one knee on either side of Kanji's legs and perched there.

She was straddling him.

He couldn't help it—he cracked up. Naoto swatted at his arm. “Why are you laughing at me? This is the only reasonable position I could come up with.”

“S'fine. I just...” He was still grinning. “Still a piece of me 'at sees you as the secretive, super-serious detective I met first, ya know? And 'at image don't exactly match you straddlin' me in a hotel room.”

Naoto was still trying to glare, but there was a smile trying to break through. “You are rude and insufferable.”

He set his hands on her waist, leaning to set his forehead against hers. “An' you love me for it.” The words still didn't sound real to him.

“Mm. Perhaps in spite of it.” Their lips found each other again, and this time there was no hesitation from either party. One of his hands slid up to rest at the base of her skull, the other still resting on her hip. Her hands were at his neck, her thumbs across his cheeks, her fingers threaded into his hair again. Deciding to take a fraction of initiative, Kanji let the tip of his tongue brush against Naoto's lower lip, seeing how the detective would react.

There was a moment's hesitation—or just perhaps uncertainty—and then her head tilted and her lips parted, and he felt her try for an initiative of her own, moving her own tongue to find his. And something finally clicked in the back of his mind—this was _Naoto_ , the person he'd been impossibly in love with for almost two years now, and they were kissing and _Naoto wanted this—_ and his hands gripped her for a moment as the shocks went speeding down his body again.

He had no idea how much time had passed before Naoto leaned back a fraction from him, her teeth catching his lower lip for just the briefest of seconds before letting go. From the close distance, he could feel her breath against his, quick and shallow, and a smile curve her lips. “I will say...there is something both intrinsically bizarre and uniquely satisfying about that.”

“What, havin' someone else's tongue in your mouth?” She squeaked and smacked his arm again, but he could feel her smile still there. “Ow!”

“Rude. And. Insufferable.” He opened his eyes to see hers watching his, the smile on her lips reaching all the way up to make her eyes shine. “But yes.”

“I know whatcha mean.” He leaned just enough in to press a kiss against her lower lip, which she did in return. “So what's next?”

“Must I always be expected to have a detailed line-by-line description of what I intend to do?” Kanji moved his head back to give her a skeptical look, and she breathed out a soft chuckle, hiding her smile as she looked away. “Perhaps I do occasionally favor a certain detached approach to new situations.”

“Occasionally?” He leaned in again to press a kiss against her jawline, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Naoto. “You got 'detached' down to a science.”

“I am...nothing if not...prepared.” Her head tilted to one side, her shoulder dropping to lengthen her neck—and Kanji took the cue. He pressed kiss after kiss trailing down her neck to her collarbone, tracing his tongue over the skin as he went, and let himself revel in the small gasps and whines Naoto gave him in return. Reaching the spot just above her collarbone, where her neck met her shoulder, the reactions got stronger, legs tensing around him and hands gripping his shoulders. He felt his body twitch in response, a pressure growing in his pants that he was sure she had to feel. He bit on the skin, gently, just enough to let his teeth drag against it as he closed his jaw. The soft whimper she gave just made his pants tighter.

“Dammit,” he muttered, resting his forehead on her shoulder, hand still gripped at her waist.

“Hm?” It was breathy, but she'd managed a response.

He struggled with the words for a moment, then sighed. “I ain't got the detached thing goin' on, so I'm stuck jus' kinda bein' blunt, but... Y—you sound really hot when you do that.”

Naoto giggled in return, the sound more air than voice, and moved back to force him to lift his head. “I would not have you speak any other way. I doubt the clinical nature would suit you.” She pressed a firm but quick kiss to his lips, then brushed kisses along his jawline until her lips were against his ear. “And what of me?” She nipped at his earlobe, and Kanji made a sound he hadn't been aware he was capable of making. “Between clinical and crude, what would you have me sound like?”

“I-I...” Words were not his forte right now. Too much energy focused on the feeling of Naoto emulating his actions, licking and biting her way down his neck. “N-not sure. Could be hot either way.”

Her tongue traced over his Adam's apple and it was his turn to whimper. “I would sound absurd.”

“E-ever tried? Ya dunno.” He swallowed hard, letting his head tilt the other way as she made her way back up the other side of his neck.

Then, with a purr in her voice that could have killed him, her lips were back at his ear. “Would you like me to try?” All Kanji could manage was a strangled whine. “Mm, let's see.” She kept teasing at his ear, leaving him all but squirming beneath her. “How about...the fact that I can feel your cock getting hard against me is really turning me on.” She shifted her hips to hit the point home.

Not that she needed to. “Gaaaa-haahhh.” A visible shudder ran through Kanji's body, and Naoto couldn't keep composure anymore. Burying her face against his shoulder, she cracked up. “Okay, I dunno if that was hot or weird or both,” Kanji breathed out.

“I'm sorry, there is no way I'll be able to keep that up,” Naoto managed between giggles. “It feels far too unnatural.”

“S'fine,” Kanji breathed out. “Don't matter what yer sayin', if you say it like that I'm gonna frickin' melt.” She leaned back to look at him, unsurprised by the blush across his face, and pushed his glasses just a fraction down so she could set a kiss on the bridge of his nose. “So. Now I think it's my turn.”

Naoto got a “wh—” out before squeaking as Kanji suddenly stood, holding her in place with one arm around her torso and the other under her butt. She tucked her legs around him as he took the few steps necessary to lay them both on the Western-style bed the room had. Naoto's eyes were wide, watching Kanji as he hovered over her.

One hand moved, and then suddenly stopped, pulling back as Kanji's expression changed. “What's wrong?” she asked, voice soft.

“Promise me somethin'.” His eyes found hers, slate grey dead serious.

“Of course. Anything.”

“I do anythin' you don't like...or you get uncomfortable or anythin' like that, you tell me right then an' I stop.”

Naoto let out a breath, giving Kanji a small smile as she reached up to cup his face in her hand. “I will do such, I promise. Can I expect the same from you, of my own actions?”

He nodded. “Promise.” Only then did his expression soften, running a hand through her hair. “You are so damn gorgeous, you know that?”

“Only because you tell me so.” She let her hand drift down his chest, and her smile grew a fraction. “So...now that you've relocated me, what is your next nefarious plan?”

Kanji rolled his eyes. “You an' yer big words.” He leaned in and kissed her again, this time their mouths opening to each other on instinct. His hand moved from her hair to hold himself up over her, and the other traced along the bottom of her shirt, pushing the fabric up so he could splay his hand against her stomach—and smiled against her lips as he felt her shiver and take a sharp breath in through her nose. As his hand slid up her side, she whined against his mouth, shifting just enough to break the kiss and murmur his name—and he couldn't help but moan in response, resting his head next to hers. “Dammit.”

Naoto's hands lifted to rest on Kanji's sides, then tugged on the edges of his shirt. He lifted his head to look at her, and her eyes were already open and watching him. “May I?” Her fingers moved to toy with the bottom button of the shirt.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.”

He went to unbutton the shirt, but Naoto swatted his hand. “I want to.” Kanji let his hands fall to his sides as Naoto undid the buttons and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, letting her hands linger on his arms. As he tossed the shirt to the side, she traced a line down his chest.

As Kanji's gaze came back to her, a frown flickered across his face. “What? It ain't like you never seen me without a shirt on before. We been swimmin' together.”

“It just feels...different.” She just smiled, then pulled his hand to the buttons of her own shirt. “Help me with mine?”

“O-oh, yeah, sure.” Shifting his balance so he could use both hands, he undid her shirt, then set a hand on her back as she lifted herself up to get the shirt off. Kanji couldn't help it; his breath caught in his throat as he looked down at her, light grey fabric of the bra set against pale skin.

Naoto flicked the shirt away, then leaned back again, seeing Kanji's face and blushing. “What?”

“Nothin', I just...” Kanji's voice trailed off, hand resting on her stomach. He shook his head, opting for action over words. He'd always been better with actions anyway. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to her lips, then over to her cheek and jawline, and down her neck. The soft whimpers and moans from Naoto urged him on, and he bit down on the skin just above the collarbone, sucking the skin into his mouth.

“Aaah...” Naoto's gasp sent shocks straight through his body, and her hands found his sides, nails raking against his skin. “Nnn...ow. Ow, Kanji, ow.”

He released her immediately, hissing at the red mark left on her neck. “Whoops. Sorry, I guess I got carried away.” He traced a thumb over the mark.

“It's...it's fine. Bite less and I think you'll be fine.”

“Mmm.” Kanji wasn't convinced. “I kinda left a mark.”

“I think I will survive.” She smiled up at him. “I am feeling a bit chilled, though.”

Kanji blinked, then a mischievous smile crept across his face. “Lemme see if I can help with that.” He continued the line he'd started down her collarbone, and then down the center of her chest, hands tracing nails down her sides and reveling in the shivers he got in return.

“Aahh...you...you said that to me, before,” Naoto breathed, one of her hands lacing through his hair. “In a dream, the night after the storm.”

Kanji paused, resting his lips against her stomach, trying to place what she was talking about. “The storm...wait, you mean that one from last spring?” His eyes traced up the line of her body toward her face. “The huge one when your grampa got sick?”

Naoto nodded, gripping his hair to pull him closer to her. “It was...the first time...I'd ever thought about this. Having something like this, with you.”

Kanji drew a shuddering breath, pressing a kiss just above her belt before bringing his face back even with hers. “All 'at time ago? Damn, we really are slow.”

She breathed out a laugh, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. “I didn't know what I was feeling back then. I'd never thought like that about anyone before.”

“Can't say you din't throw me off either, I guess. Think I liked you b'fore I even knew you were a girl. Screwed up my head.”

Naoto chuckled. “I can imagine.”

There was a moment of silence as he rested against her, then decided to come clean. “I...uh, I heard you, that night. Said my name, jus' b'fore you woke up. First time I ever heard ya not call me Kanji-kun. Damn near lost my shit.”

Her voice sounded chastising, but she was still clearly smiling. “And here, I thought you were asleep.”

“Good, means I din't give myself away.” He kissed her shoulder. “Noticed yer in the same outfit from back then.”

“Top to bottom.”

“Thought this fabric looked familiar.” He set his hand against one breast, still a shade hesitant but brushing a thumb against the front of the fabric—and closing his eyes as the gasp from Naoto shot straight to his groin. “Wh...”

“Can you...take it off? Please?” The strain in her voice was more than enough to get him moving again.

It took a moment of fumbling, since he still needed a hand to keep himself from falling, but he got the bra unclasped—and paused. “You sure?”

“ _Please_ , Kanji.”

He pulled the fabric away, swallowing at the sight of her, nude from the waist up. “Christ.”

Naoto's face flushed, and she turned her head away, eyes closed. “I...what...I don't understand that reaction.” She moved to bring one arm over her chest.

Kanji quickly caught it and brought it back to his waist. “It ain't like that. You...yer beautiful, Naoto. I...I ain't got the words for it. It...jus' sometimes it all kinda feels like a dream. Like yer...givin' me a gift'r somethin'.”

“A...gi...Kanji...” Her hand curled on his back.

“I been in love with you for a long time, Naoto. Findin' out you felt th' same 'bout me? S'the best thing coulda ever happened to me.” He let one hand cup under a breast, then brushed his thumb over the nipple.

“A-aah!” Naoto's back arched, pressing against him, nails on his back raking against the skin. Kanji felt that sound send a twitch through his body, and he shifted so that while he could tease one with his fingers, his mouth could find the other, his tongue tracing the nub at the tip. Naoto's voice pitched up, both of her hands falling to the sheets of the bed to clench at them.

Testing his luck, he moved his oral attentions to the other side, shifting his weight so that he could reach down with his other hand and loosen her belt. Given the lack in variation of her vocalizations, he took it as a sign he was welcome, and unbuckled it fully, setting his hand against the zipper before finally pulling back, setting a kiss between her breasts, and glancing up at her. “Naoto?”

“Y—it—I—” She couldn't finish a sentence, but nodded, pushing her hips up against his hand.

He undid the button and lowered the zipper, taking a breath before pulling the pants down her hips and off of her legs. Coming back up her body, he ran his hands up her thighs, setting a kiss to one and smiled as she whimpered his name. “Still turnin' you on, beautiful?”

Naoto whined, lacing a hand in his hair and tugging him back up toward her face. “I...w-want...” Her hands tried to manage his belt but she couldn't keep her grip firm enough to make any progress.

“You ain't gonna be focused enough, Naoto. Lemme do this first.” Her face twisted, clearly not impressed by that answer, but he reached down to press a finger against the fabric between her legs and her breath caught, one knee raising as her feet curled into the bed.

“I...aaah... _please..._ ” Her hands clenched and unclenched, as she fought between wanting to do something and not knowing what to do.

Kanji swallowed any reserve he might have still had, hooked two fingers under the fabric at her hips, and tugged down. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but the carefully groomed patch of hair just in the v of her hips was both exactly what he'd thought and absolutely not. _She_ _ **did**_ _plan on this..._ He nudged her knees apart, keeping an eye on her face for any sign of resistance. Given that her eyes were closed, her head rolled back, and lower lip firmly between her teeth, it seemed that stopping was not on the schedule.

Tracing one finger up the length of her, he pressed the tip against the nub at the top—and couldn't help but moan as Naoto yelped at the action. “Aaah...oh please, I...keep...don't stop, Kanji...” she gasped out before fading into a whine again.

Now that was a direction Kanji could take well. He traced slow circles with his thumb, letting his face rest in the curve of her hip, focusing on keeping his breathing even. Naoto was gasping, short sharp breaths that each sounded like his name, and each one sent a familiar twist into his stomach and groin. “Naoto...” he murmured against her skin, and her whine pitched up an octave. She shifted her hips, opening her knees a fraction more, and he could feel the shiver run through her body. Taking a breath, he moved his hand—ignoring the whine of protest as he did such—then ran his tongue along her.

“Kan--!” Naoto's voice cracked, her voice higher than he'd ever heard it. She squirmed, but otherwise kept still under his ministrations as he let his tongue take the place of his thumb. He reached one hand up and found hers, uncurling her fingers from the sheets to lace them through his and letting her squeeze on his hand.

His other hand rested on her leg, but then he pulled away for a moment to shift his weight enough to keep himself upright as his free hand moved to press against her—and then gently press one finger in. The whimpered sound of his name made him moan against her, pulling his hand back to press it in again.

They found a rhythm, as Kanji added a second finger and Naoto's legs tensed. It was like the world faded away for Kanji, where all that was left was the warmth of the woman underneath him, the feel of her under his hand and mouth, and the sounds with which she responded to his work. Never mind the strain it put in his own pants; that wasn't the point right now. His mind was filled with Naoto, finding what little twists or angles made her breath catch, working to find the one moment that could push her over the edge...

Even without her attempted warning, he could feel it coming. Her breaths had gotten increasingly erratic, her legs staying tense for longer and longer, and finally she shook the hand that was still laced with Kanji's. “K...Kan...I...I can't...I...nnn...” Her voice gave out, and Kanji focused his efforts, closing his eyes.

It was only a moment later that Naoto's body jerked up, muscles clenching on his fingers in her, the rest of her body shuddering in twitches as her breath came out in gasped whimpers. Kanji held still, forehead resting against her pelvis, fingers waiting until her body calmed. A few more moments, and she finally managed a full breath, letting it out with only a minimal shake to it. “Aaah.”

Kanji pressed a soft kiss just above her hair, and opened his eyes to look up at her. Face flushed, strands of hair damp and stuck to the sides of her face, and jaw slack, she'd never looked more stunning to him. “Hey.”

“Nn?”

“I'm gonna move my hand, okay?”

“...kay.”

Kanji slowly moved his fingers out of her, eliciting only a slight vocalization from Naoto, and wiped them off on the sheets. She relaxed her hand and moved her fingers away from his, stretching them out. “You okay?” he murmured, shifting so that he could lie next to her.

“I...don't...” She was still having trouble catching her breath, her eyes still closed. Kanji brushed her hair out of her face, letting his hand rest on her cheek. “I don't think...I've ever felt this relaxed...in my life.”

“Prob'ly means I did somethin' right.” The corners of her lips twitched up, and Kanji moved his hand to press a kiss to her cheek.

“I'd be...willing to concede that point, yes.” She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, finding Kanji's face and giving him a proper smile. “Though you've set the bar rather high for me to match.”

“You beat every expectation I had jus' by bein' here,” he murmured, brushing his fingers against her cheek again. There was a moment of silence where she just watched him, and he could watch the analytical gears turning behind those blue-grey eyes. There was a time when he'd been nervous about what she'd be thinking. Now it didn't worry him so much.

She traced her thumb over his lower lip, then set her own hand on the side of his face. “You truly have harbored this for some time...haven't you?”

Kanji gave a half-shrug. “Like I said, thought's been around since I met ya. But...think it really kicked in after you got kidnapped. Knowin' that somethin' could happen to you if we din't act fast enough...” He shook his head. “I couldn't let that happen.”

“Even though you still thought me male?” Her voice was soft.

“Din't matter anymore, I guess. Fig'red I'd sort that out later. Just knew that I couldn't let anything happen.” His eyes had tracked down, staring blankly at her collarbone. “Findin' out you were a girl helped, but then I'd just been actin' like a fool th' whole time an' I still din't understand what'd been happenin'.”

Her fingers touched his chin, bringing his gaze back to hers. “I'm sorry it took me so long to see it.”

Kanji shook his head. “S'not a problem. Found each other eventually, yeah?”

“Yes.” Another small smile from the detective, and a soft kiss pressed to Kanji's lips. “And now that I've caught my breath, I believe it's my turn to more properly find you.” She pushed his shoulder gently and he followed the motion, shifting so that he was lying on his back and Naoto hovering over him, hair dangling around her face.

From here on out, Kanji had no idea what to expect. He had fantasies, sure, but whatever the detective had in mind of her own volition...he had no clue. She tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned in, pressing a kiss just behind where his jaw met his skull and his breath caught as she flicked the tip of her tongue against his skin. Where he had been firm, she was a breath across his skin, the spaces in between her touches just as potent as when she did—until she startled a gasp out of him by sinking her teeth into the crook of his neck just as he had to her, and he couldn't help the moan as she sucked on his skin, the pain sending shivers across his skin.

She pulled back after a moment, and he whimpered, but she just chuckled, tracing a thumb over the spot. “Now we match.”

“Fuck,” was the most eloquent reply he could come up with.

“Maybe later.” His eyes opened because _had she really just said that_ but she was already moving on, her hands on his chest, his sides, his hips and her lips tracing down over any inch of skin she could reach. Her tongue brushed a nipple and he yelped, back arching into the touch. She breathed out something that could have been a laugh and brushed her thumb over the other one and he whined, trying to keep his body from twisting away from her.

“Shit, Naoto...”

“You make such amazing sounds,” she murmured back to him, and there was that purr in her voice and he was going to lose it before she'd even gotten his pants off and all he could do was whine again. “May I?” Her hand rested on his belt, and he nodded, letting his head sink back into the pillow after, and just felt her as she moved.

Her hands made quick work of the belt, shifting it out of the way so that she could unbutton and unzip the slacks he wore now. She set a kiss against the band of his briefs and smiled as he whimpered. “Hips up,” she intoned, and he obliged, letting her tug off the article of clothing and let it fall to the floor. A small wet patch betrayed his arousal as much as the strain on the fabric, and she set her hands just on either side, resting in the hollows of his hips, thumbs dangerously close to brushing into him. She held that position, just long enough that she felt him tense as if to look down at her, and she leaned forward to put her lips just millimeters away from his erection and breathe out his name.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kanji hissed, hands digging into the sheets, head jerking to one side. “Fuck, God, please...” She traced her fingers up the length of him and got a forceful groan in return, and she could feel the heat coming back to her with every sound he made. Her hands came back to his hips and tugged on the fabric, this time not waiting for him to move his hips, forcing them out from under his behind and tossing them to the floor.

It wasn't the first she'd seen. Biology classes and a couple of movies she hadn't meant to watch and then a few more movies she _had_ intended to watch, late at night on her cell phone as she tried desperately to understand what it was that made her feel like this... But this was _Kanji_ , and it was all different because it was him, _him_ , the only person who had so completely made her feel comfortable in her own skin, the man who had tried so desperately to find his way into the life of a person who didn't know how to let people in. This was a year of dreams and daydreams coming to fruition for her, but she knew it was so much more for him.

She shifted to lie next to his leg, a hand on his far hip, and set her head against the hollow of his near hip, letting her nose nuzzle against him. Kanji choked out something that sounded like her name and his erection bobbed and she took a deep breath in, trying to memorize the deep, rich scent that belonged exclusively to him...before finally moving just enough to press a light kiss to the side of his length. He whined, hands clenching in the sheets not unlike how hers had been, and she wrapped her fingers around him at the base, and brought her hand up, and he shook underneath her.

Even with the slickness he was providing on his own, her hand wasn't moving as smoothly as she'd like, and she traced a wide swatch against her palm with her tongue and brought her hand back to him, palming over the head and then pulling down, and _that_ got the moan she wanted. Slowly, consistently, she let her hand slide up and down, every once in a while letting her fingers flick over the tip just to watch Kanji's hips jerk and hear the glorious sounds that fell from his lips.

And finally enough was enough, and she rolled up onto her arm and lifted just enough so that while her hand rested at the base, her tongue traced the head, and Kanji bit on the sheets to keep from howling. She couldn't take much—she'd always had a strong gag reflex—but it seemed to be enough from the reactions of her partner. Her hand reached where her mouth couldn't, save for the times she pulled back and traced her tongue along the length and felt him shiver.

It wasn't long before she heard his voice shift, and her name got a bit clearer. “N-Naoto, w-wait.”

She pulled back, stilling her hand and pressing a kiss to him before looking up. “Hm?”

“I don't...I want to...can we...” His voice faltered and she heard him huff out in frustration, even now unable to finish his sentences around her. “If I go now, I'm gonna be done.” His eyes opened and he met her gaze. “And...I kinda was hoping we could...”

She smiled, shifting back along his body so that she could lie against him and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Of course. One moment.” She rolled to the side, ever the prepared detective, and retrieved a pair of objects from a drawer in the side table, then came back and offered them both to him.

His eyes focused again, trying to see what he was being given: unsurprisingly, a condom and a small bottle of lubricant. He blinked, taking the objects and peering over at her. “You think we'll need...?” He wiggled the bottle.

“It's not uncommon knowledge that the human body does not always provide enough lubricant on its own. And you, my love, are a larger person than I am. I want to be careful.” She kissed him again, then squeaked as he shifted so she was on her back again, with her legs on either side of his knees.

“Say that again,” he managed, voice rough as he fumbled with the wrapper.

“I want to be careful.” The smile on her lips knew that wasn't what he meant.

A gentle but firm flick to the bud between her legs turned the smile to a wide gasp, and he leaned over her, murmuring against her lips. “Say it again.”

“My love.” Her voice was breathless, his hand was shaking, but he managed the condom with minimal awkwardness ( _no he hadn't practiced what are you talking about_ ) and reached over to grab the bottle. He hated to pull away from her, but it was just long enough to squeeze some of the liquid onto his fingers, stroke himself once—twice—then leaned back over her and kissed the corner of her mouth.

“Again.” His voice was a whisper and he could feel her shiver.

“My l-lo...aaah...my love,” she gasped out, her voice hitching as he pressed his fingers into her again, moving in slow deliberate strokes, relishing every feeling. “Kanji...” Now her voice had died to a whisper as well.

“Are you still sure?” He'd removed his fingers, keeping his voice even and soft.

“Please...”

“Are you still sure?” He wanted a yes or no.

“Yes, my love, yes. Please, I want...I want to feel you...” He shifted, moving her legs up to rest on his hips, whispering for her to try and keep them there. He felt her legs tighten, then he moved to position himself...took a breath, and pressed against her. No dice. He shifted again, murmured for her to lift her pelvis, and as she rolled her hips he lost his breath all over again, took another breath and tried again.

This time he felt the difference, felt him slip inside her, heard her hiss. He paused. “Relax, Naoto...”

She took a breath, nodded, took a breath. “Trying.”

“M'not going anywhere.” A few more beats and he could feel the deep breaths, the conscious effort to relax muscles she'd not paid much attention to before, the teeth resting on her lower lip. He leaned down to her ear. “I love you.”

A quick breath out, a smile. “I love you as well.” A deep breath, then she nodded. “Okay. Again.”

He moved slowly, pressing into her, letting her body adapt. He could tell it was still painful, but she didn't say a word and he just prayed that he was making the right move by not stopping. Sliding as deep as he comfortably could, he let her body adapt to the fullness, let her catch her breath. He saw a faint smile on her face, and he kissed the corner of her mouth. “What's 'at smile for?”

“I...the feeling. It feels...” She panted out a breath, tracing her tongue over her lower lip, thought about the word she wanted. “Complete.”

A rumble of a growl made its way out of his mouth and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, and at the sound she shuddered around him, one hand coming up to rake nails down his back. “Time to move?”

“ _Please_.” He pulled slowly out, then pushed back in, and this time there was no pain on her face, just a beautiful flush and her parted lips. He stayed slow, letting her adapt, but found himself picking up speed to match her breathing. She gasped with each thrust, her hands wrapped in the sheets again, legs still firmly around his waist, eyes back in her head, eyelids fluttering open and closed.

He shifted his weight, lifting a hand to press against that nub just above where they're joined, and reveled in the moan he got in return. Her hips bucked to keep in time with him; they found a pattern that make him growl against her shoulder again and that just made her keen again. They were setting each other off, inch by inch, push by push, and Kanji knew he wasn't going to make it much longer.

“N-Naoto...” His mouth doesn't want to form words.

“F-faster, p-please, I'm...aaaah, so close please Kanji _please_ ,” she breathed back to him and that was all he needed to hear as his hand and hips moved faster against her and he could hear her breathing getting shorter and shorter and he knew his was doing the same thing and one swift move and he could feel it hit her, the sound from her mouth halfway between a shriek and a moan, her shoulders hitching up toward his and her body tightening around his and he was lost, pushing into her and feeling his own orgasm crash over his head so hard he swore he saw stars on the back of his eyelids.

There was a long moment before either of them could move again, and it was no surprise to him that she managed it first, reaching up to run her hand through his sweat-drenched hair, letting her hand rest on his neck. He finally caught his breath, opening his eyes and saw her watching him, and he knew what he saw in her eyes because he'd seen it in his own in the mirror, every time he thought of her. “I should, uh...take care of the...”

“Wait...just a moment?” He nodded, setting his forehead against hers, moving so that both of his arms were holding him up, shifting to kiss her cheek. “Okay.”

He eased back, and she flinched for a second, but the pain passed and he didn't want to leave the bed but it was a quick duck to the garbage can and back again. Easing back onto the bed, he brushed her hair away from her face, and her eyes opened again and she _smiled_ at him and it was like the first time he'd seen her all over again. “Think we've fig'red out the whole physical thing now?” he murmured.

She breathed out a laugh. “I think we can quite possibly manage in public now, though it will be a new and interesting challenge to not want to replicate this any time I see you.”

Even now, Kanji felt his face flush. “Think that's normal of anyone, really.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips, one she returned easily, deep but brief. “We should prob'ly shower.”

“No.” She tugged at his wrist.

He raised his eyebrows. “Naoto, we're gonna be sticky and gross in the mornin' if we don't.”

“I'm not interested in that. Right now, I want you back in this bed, with my back against your chest and your arms wrapped around me.” She tugged again, looking up at him and there was no way he could argue. “We can shower in the morning. Preferably together.”

Kanji chuckled. “Sure thing, beautiful.” He slipped back into bed, and she turned to face away from him, scooting back until she was curled against him. He slid one arm under her neck, stretching out on the bed and the other around her waist, his hand resting on her shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “You are th'best thing that's ever happened t'me.”

“And you to me, my love,” was her soft response, and in that instant nothing mattered in the world except for what was right in front of him.

She was right. Showers could wait until the morning.


End file.
